According to traditional experience, it is considered that, when the keyhole of a latch is high enough, a high-speed backplane interconnection link may be generally considered as a random error channel. An error is mainly caused by random events such as random noise and crosstalk that are inside a chip, and a link error may be approximately considered as a random error, and an error of each bit is irrelevant to each other. However, with the introduction of some sophisticated processing technologies, the approximate assumption is no longer tenable. Relevance exists among link errors. Therefore, if such processing technologies are introduced into a high-speed serial link, the link is degraded into a mixed error channel.
According to an existing bit error rate requirement of 10 Gbps rate interconnection, traditional link optimization and signal processing technologies no longer meet requirements, and an error correction coding technology needs to be used for implementation. Currently, a forward error correction coding (Forward Error Correct, abbreviated as FEC) technology is commonly used in the industry. FEC is a type of error correction coding. Reliability of transmission is improved by adding certain redundant bits, a single error or a burst error caused by a transmission channel is corrected, and system error performance is improved effectively. Because there is a direct relationship between an error correction capability of the FEC and the width of the redundant bits, an error correction effect is not satisfying when the redundant bits are few, and too many redundant bits reduce link transmission efficiency. Therefore, an existing FEC solution can hardly achieve balance between the error correction capability and the transmission efficiency.